


Precious Jewel

by mellodywrites



Category: The Science Room - SNL Sketch
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragon!Professor Zachary Adams, F/M, Inflation, Kinda, Knotting, Medieval AU, Pet Names, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: You have heard endless tales of the ancient and wise dragon who lived in the depths of the mountain not far from your village. But the dragon in front of you, was far from what you had imagined.
Relationships: Professor Zachary Adams/Reader, Professor Zachary Adams/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Precious Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this idea a few years ago for Smaug but I never wrote it until my mind came up with dragon Zachary and well this is the result... Enjoy!

_I dare you._

Those three damn words are the reason you were now standing outside a small, hollowed entrance in the mountains’ cliffside grasping onto any shred of bravery you had in you. 

You didn't want the other villagers to think of you as a coward, you wouldn't allow it. A group of them, about your age, had relentlessly badgered you to find this “beast” and come back out alive to tell them if it was real or not. Not wanting to appear scared of something may or may not be real, you mustered up your courage and agreed. 

Taking a breath of air to calm yourself, you stepped into the entrance of the cave and continued through the dark, damp hallway that slowly descended down into the depths of the mountain. As you journeyed down, a flicker of fire light cascaded along the walls indicating that someone, or something, was indeed living inside this mountain. 

Following the light, you emerged from the shadowy tunnel and into an enormous carved out chamber, iron sconces littered the walls which set the cavern into a golden array of light as the fire crackled and echoed off the walls. Slowly sneaking further into the massive cave, your attention catches the creature in front of you, the one you had come into this very mountain to find. It was a golden brown beast, with speckles of red through his scales, a silver grey beard and mustache hanging from his chin and lip, with a hefty amount on his head, and half moon glasses sitting on the top of his snout. Around him are bottles filled with various coloured liquids, some bubbling and puffing out smoke, books were scattered everywhere along with many rugs, and a giant pile of plush pillows shoved into a corner where more books were piled high. 

You were so caught up in your bewilderment that the baritone rumble of a voice scared you out of your trance. "It's rather rude to walk into somebody's home without an invitation."

Taken back by the fact it could actually _speak_ , you stumble over your words, "Oh! I'm- I didn't-"

He grunts, swiftly turning and crawling towards you, the pounding of his large feet making the bottles shake. The giant beast comes face to face with you, his shimmering brown eyes squinting while he examines you. Closing his eyes, he breathed in trying to catch your scent, when his eyes opened, they were no longer brown but pitch-black and gleaming with something… else. "Let me guess,” He begins, licking his scaled lips, “you have come here to slay the terrible, ferocious monster that threatens the livelihoods of everyone in the village and bring peace to the land". You go to say something but he continues, "Or have you come here to prove yourself worthy for bravely walking into the mountain where the ghastly being slumbers and boast to all your peers how you survived to take on such a daring ordeal and come out alive, yes?”. You stood there utterly frozen by how intimidating he was, and he chuckles, it's so deep and guttural that you swear you could feel it in your own throat. "Hmmm but I don't think either of those apply to you do they, little pet?"

You gulp, clutching your thighs together as his voice replays nonstop in your mind of him calling you 'little pet', "I- I don't know" you weakly mumble. You could feel your nipples hardening, the scratchy material of your dress rubbing against them which only makes it worse.

"Why don't we find out?". Before you could process what he was doing, he shoved the tip of his snout between your legs causing you to gasp as he breathed in heavily and grumbled out a ferocious growl. "My my, that's a different smell - but not entirely unwelcome.” He laughs wickedly, as he shoves his snout into you again and takes a sniff. “A lot of people come here reeking of fear, but not you, oh no. There's fear but _excitement_ , are you excited little girl?". His scent has you intoxicated, you reach out for his muzzle so you can lean upon it, clutching your thighs together again, you whimper. "Tell me, when was the last time you were touched? Felt the fullness of a man's cock?" 

You whimper louder as the ache in your cunt grows. "I can't- _mmm fuck_ \- remember."

"Let's change that shall we?", in a second he lifted you up and placed you on the pile of pillows in the corner. It smelt of bergamot, cinnamon, burnt wood, old leather and faintly something salty. It surrounded you, filled up your lungs as a sharp claw ran up your leg before it hooked under your dress, ripping it apart. You panted and moaned as your dress fell away exposing your body to the beast above you. He growled, admiring the view in front of him, "It's been so long you know. So long since I've had the company of a pretty girl"

You reach up and play with your tits, peering at him as he admires you, "Please touch me."

He crouches down near your legs, playfully nudging them open with his snout until your glistening cunt is bare before him. His eyes shined like your cunt was the most precious jewel. You could feel his hot, fiery breath against your cunt, only making you writhe for any semblance of touch. 

When you were about to plead again - something rough, wet, and incredibly hot glided up your folds, you groaned as the tip of his tongue flicked at your clit. His tongue was so large it easily covered the entirety of your cunt in one lick, you clutched your legs around his snout so that he wouldn’t _dare_ stop. He continued to lap at you, sometimes solely focusing on your clit as you writhed and squirmed against the lavish pillows as you teased your hard supple nipples, he then started licking circles around your entrance before shoving the tip of his tongue into you.

It was so big, the tip alone made of you feel so full but yet somehow made you crave more. Feeling his tongue made you wonder how big his cock would be, which in turn had you leaking more wet slick from your cunt. Pushing more of his tongue into you, he swirled it around as his sharp teeth grazed your mound as his wispy beard tickled your clit, adding to your arousal that slicked onto his beard. He then pulled back his tongue leaving your hot hole, in a desperate attempt to get him to stay you clutched your legs tighter around his nose, but your fragile body was nothing against his brute strength so you only slide further down the pillows before he forcefully pushed back into your g spot making you bounce up and down on his hot organ. He become rougher and rougher, essentially tongue fucking you as he growled, gripping onto your thighs with his sharp claws to keep them open for him, the cavern echoing with sloppy, wet sounds as his tongue ravished your dripping cunt. Plunging his tongue further into your cunt, he kept it there and swirled the tip of it over your g-spot and in almost an instant you came, wailing from the power of it, then your back arched as clear liquid squirted from your pulsing cunt on his tongue. You lay there, limp, chest heaving as your mind felt foggy, like you were about to pass out. You winced when he continued to lap up your juices dripping down between your ass cheeks.

"Such a good girl," he cooed. "Would you like to rest or keep going?"

"More, _please"_

"Mmm, Zachary." The beast whispered, which surprised you.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Zachary, little pet."

You smiled sweetly up at him, "fuck me Zachary. I want your cock so much, please, your big fat dragon cock" you whined.

Hearing such a desperate plea from such a pretty girl made him feral, he growled and hauled himself over your fragile little body, lining his cock with your entrance. You caught a glance and did a double take.

It was _huge._

Huge would be an understatement. His cock was a deep shade of red, which faded into a dark grey near the base, along the length were small ridges with a massive undervein. The width would surely stretch you to an incomprehensible amount and would no doubt fill you up entirely.

"um Zachary?"

"Yes my little pet?"

"Your um- cock, it's so big, will it fit?"

"Hmm trust me, I'll fit". He then thrusts himself inside you, filling you up until he bottoms out. Clawing at his belly, you shriek, eyes rolling into the back of your head as words leave you, only stretching your legs further apart to accommodate him. "So tight my little jewel, but you feel so fucking delightful. Are you ready?". You felt numb, absentmindedly nodding as he pulled out to his tip then shoved himself back into your cunt. In your dumbfucked daze, you glanced down between your bodies to see your tummy bulging from his heavy cock as he pounded into you then rolled your eyes back up to Zachary, his eyes were pinched shut, lips curled back into a snarl, teeth baring - he looked fucking _animalistic_. 

You felt bad for him, all these years alone, only having these pillows to fuck himself raw on. You wanted to change that, screw the village, screw everyone, you'll be his. You hadn't realised he opened his eyes and was now looking down into yous, you could see a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. 

Your attention then turned to a sliver of spit ready to drop hanging from his lip. Gazing back at Zachary, never once breaking eye contact, you opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out just as the string of spit dropped and landed on your tongue, you swallowed it and hummed in approval.

This sent Zachary into a ferocious, depraved spiral. Clutching the pillows, he crouches so his belly was laying on top of yours as fucked you, pounding into your tight cunt as he snarled, growled and swore, the only thing he wanted was to cum. Bouncing from the force of it, feeling the rough skin of him rub against your taut nipples. Everything around felt heightened - the scent of him, your cunt, the feel of his rough scales, and his monstrous cock destroying you.

"Cum again little one, cum with me. But know this - once you do, you'll stay here with me, forever, understand?"

Without a second thought you begged, "Yes! Yesyesyes I'll never leave! Please _please_ fucking cum inside me!"

Plunging himself deep inside of you, he snarled as the base of his cock swelled, locking you to him as hot cum flooded your debauched pussy making your tummy bulge. Your back arching as you spasmed underneath this gigantic beast and came all over his knot, trapping it inside of you.

Once he finished and his knot had gone down, Zachary carefully pulled out and started licking you in adoration before cleaning you up, which you greatly appreciated as you were left numb and dizzy. Moving about the makeshift bed, Zachary curled himself around you, whispering, “Sleep my Precious Jewel, you have a long day tomorrow.” before you both drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
